


Ricatto felino

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando la vendetta possiede occhi gialli da gatto e qualche swarovski in meno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricatto felino

Disclaimer: Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Bob Kane, alla DC Comics e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.

 

"Come ogni proprietario di gatti ben sa, nessuno può possedere un gatto."  
\- Ellen Perry Berkeley -  


 

**Ricatto felino**

  
  
Non eri mai stato un tipo mattiniero.  
Forse per il tuo recente passato di Cavaliere Oscuro, oppure perché era sicuramente più invitante la schiena nuda di Selina sotto di te che un cuscino imbottito, ma prima delle cinque non riuscivi mai a prendere sonno.  
Ti piaceva la notte e ne respiravi gli odori nascosti, quelli che la cacofonia del mattino nascondeva gelosamente.  
Potevi startene ore seduto in terrazza, oppure avvolto tra le lenzuola con la finestra aperta.  
  
Meooowr.  
  
In alcuni momenti, quelli in cui Gotham ti strisciava sotto la pelle e ti ricordava chi - cosa - eri stato, avevi quasi voglia di gettarti da un tetto all'altro di Firenze, esplorando anche il cielo di quel pugno di pietre e colori tutto italiano.  
Erano brevi momenti, rapidi come il frullar d'ali di un uccellino, ma ti bastavano per sentire ancora il sapore dell'adrenalina sotto la lingua.  
  
Meoooooowwwwr.  
  
Ti eri rigirato nel letto, cercando il corpo di Selina e trovando solo una macchia tiepida e affossata.  
  
Meoooowr.  
  
Avevi aperto un occhio, vivendo un incontro del terzo tipo con il faccione peloso e sconvolto di Amleto.    
"Cosa vuoi? " gli avevi sibilato issandoti sul letto "Sei già abbastanza grasso senza dover mangiare in continuazione."  
Amleto non si era scomposto, soppesandoti con sguardo vacuo e e pigro.  
Avevi aggrottato le sopracciglia, percependo qualcosa di diverso nel felino obeso che ti stava al fianco.  
L'avevi sollevato di peso, scuotendolo, e l'urlo di Selina ti aveva colpito come uno schiaffo.  
  
"No! Bruce, no, non scuoterlo!"  
L'avevi fissata interdetto mentre si sbracciava dalla cucina e ingoiava l'ultimo pezzo del suo panino.  
"Perché? Non è mica un bambino e sembra rincoglionito forte."  
Selina ti si era avvicinata, infilandosi una maglietta e indicando il trasportino in un angolo del corridoio.  
Non avevi capito.  
Aveva roteato gli occhi al cielo, dietro le lunghe ciglia un'espressione paziente e leggermente frustrata.  
"Sai che ore sono, Bruce?"  
Avevi stornato lo sguardo, fissando il cielo terso e incredibilmente azzurro di Firenze.  
"Dovrebbero essere le due del pomeriggio."  
"Esattamente." ti aveva ribattuto Selina, infilandosi un paio di pantaloni e scoccando un'occhiata risentita allo specchio "E tra poco ho appuntamento con il veterinario."  
La mimica tua e di Amleto poteva considerarsi ora perfettamente simmetrica.  
Un'improvvisa folgorazione ti aveva colpito, facendoti stirare le labbra in una piega comprensiva e tragicamente ridicola nella sua apprensione.  
"Oh...oh, già. Oggi viene castrato, giusto?"  
Selina aveva annuito, pettinandosi i capelli corvini.  
"Il veterinario ha detto di dargli un leggero sedativo qualche ora prima, data la natura 'rabbiosa' del soggetto." si era voltata, sorridendoti "Mi ricorda qualcuno. Per questo non dovevi sballottarlo come un sacchetto della spesa, Bruce."  
  
Ora, quel gatto era stata una fonte inesauribile di guai.  
Quando era solo un cucciolo e grande come il palmo di una mano, assomigliava a un fiocco di cenere e polvere.  
Pareva tenero, ma era in grado di scalarti le gambe come una scimmia impazzita, lasciando piccole tacche delle sue unghie a ogni passaggio.  
Aveva fatto bungee jumping con le vostre tende infinite volte e si era permesso di rovinare una decina di tappeti rigettandogli sopra gli avanzi della cena.  
Come se non bastasse, non nutriva una grande simpatia nei tuoi confronti.  
Ti mordeva le caviglie e ti sorprendeva alle spalle mentre eri seduto sul divano: probabilmente, il piccolo terrorista voleva farti lo scalpo senza farsi notare.  
Era molesto, irrispettoso e geloso di Selina in modo parossistico.  
Quando l'avevi gentilmente fatto notare - ovvero avevi berciato il rosario delle bestemmie al suo indirizzo dopo un tentativo di azzoppamento da parte della suddetta palla di pelo - Selina ti aveva riso in faccia, replicandoti che ti assomigliava parecchio.  
Ti aveva poi blandito con un bacio languido, lasciando parlare i suoi gesti per lei e, così facendo, fregandoti alla grande.  
Eppure ora...  
  
"Allora lo facciamo proprio castrare castrare?"  
Selina aveva afferrato l'ignaro felino.  
"Sì Bruce. Non possiamo permetterci che scappi di casa dietro a qualche gatta o, peggio ancora, finisca per farsi male."  
Amleto aveva avuto un guizzo, incastrando i suoi occhi con i tuoi e supplicandoti.  
 _Aiutami._ sembrava dire _Sei un maschio anche tu, porca miseria, dammi una mano._  
Avevi deglutito.  
Amleto aveva dilatato le pupille, come se avesse percepito la sua virilità felina scivolare via di minuto in minuto.  
Selina aveva raccolto la borsa e ti aveva catturato le labbra in un bacio rapido e vorace, prima di schizzare fuori al grido di "torniamo tra qualche ora! E ordina la cena in quel ristorante, quello sull'Arno, che mi piace come fanno la carne!"  
Avevi sospirato, ridacchiando leggermente.  
Oh beh, almeno dopo saresti stato l'unico maschio di casa.  
  
La verità è che con i gatti non ci prendi mai.  
Quando Selina era rientrata, di Amleto rimanevano un leggero filo di bava tra i canini socchiusi e due testicoli in meno.  
Crudelmente, questo devi ammetterlo, l'avevi canzonato senza farti vedere da Selina, il topo che si prende - finalmente! - la sua rivincita sul gatto.  
Sbagliato.  
Amleto doveva essere un mini terminator di ultima generazione felina, perché aveva assimilato ed elaborato ogni più piccolo insulto o presa in giro, archiviandola in quel suo sordido cervello da gatto.  
Per qualche settimana era stato buono, lisciando il pelo all'altro gatto di casa, ovvero Selina.  
Poi, meraviglia delle meraviglie, eravate rimasti soli.  
E si era spalancato l'abisso.  
  
Non era un animale: era una macchina da combattimento.  
Averlo castrato pareva averlo reso solo più obeso e più furibondo, motivo per cui era la decima camicia in lino che buttavi nel cesso.  
Fissava le pareti delle stanze per ore, senza realmente vederle, salvo poi esibirsi in un miagolio che pareva più un rutto e crollare a muso in giù sul pavimento.  
Sfrecciava - per quel che gli permetteva la sua imponente mole - da una parte all'altra delle villa e ti soppesava con una scintilla sadica negli occhi.  
Esausto, ti eri lasciato cadere sul letto, una pelle di leone perfettamente distesa sulle lenzuola.  
  
Meoooowr.  
  
"No." avevi ringhiato "Non mi alzo, non ci pensare proprio."  
  
Meooowwwr.  
  
"No."  
  
Crash.  
  
"Porca troia." avevi mugugnato "Cosa diavolo hai rotto questa volta?"  
  
Silenzio.  
Amleto si stava leccando una zampa, attorno a lui, quasi petali di un fiore strappato, l'intera collezione limitata di swarovski di Selina.  
L'avevi frugato con astio, sentendo un brivido lungo la schiena quando la porta di casa si era aperta e poi richiusa.  
Amleto aveva smesso di lavarsi e, con un aplomb tutto criminale, si era incamminato verso la sua padrona, facendo le fusa.  
"Bruce!"  
Ti eri voltato, abbozzando un sorriso.  
Selina non l'aveva accettato e aveva invece snudato i denti.  
"Cosa...?"  
Amleto si era messo comodo, giusto in tempo per godersi lo spettacolo.  
Tu, al contrario, ti eri dato alla fuga.  
  
La partita non era finita bene: per te, ovviamente.  
Avevi dovuto ricomprare tutta la serie in cristallo, perché _il gatto voleva solo da mangiare, sei tu che sei pigro con lui,_ e Amleto aveva continuato a prenderti - letteralmente - per il culo.  
Quando eri sceso in cucina quella sera, l'avevi trovato sveglio e vigile sulla finestra, uno sguardo perso nell'oscurità.  
"Amleto?"  
Il gatto si era girato, lanciandoti un silente messaggio.  
 _Io avrò anche perso le mie palle, brutto topo con le ali, ma ora ho in pugno le tue._  
Avevi sospirato, bevendo tutto d'un fiato il bicchiere d'acqua e tornando in camera.  
A Selina erano sempre piaciute le cose pericolose, che fossero state un paio d'armi all'avanguardia oppure un furto particolarmente difficile, e Amleto non aveva fatto eccezione.  
Purtroppo.


End file.
